Back to the Beginning
by xKaosuxKaenx
Summary: It's been three years since Orihime was rescued from Hueco Mundo. In that time, all of her friends have stepped out of her life, and she has left Karakura. However, now she's returning along with her new friends, Kanna-chan. Pairing: OrihimexIchigo
1. Let's Take a Trip

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. However, I do own Kanna. 

'Do you remember that day Kanna? You said you wanted to visit my home town. I had never dreamed of going there ever again. Back then, you gave me the strength to believe I could…'

Orihime let out a soft sigh to herself as she scanned the titles of the books on the shelf in front of her half-heartedly. Her hand traced over them, not pulling any out. Staring forward without really seeing, she jumped, startled, as a thin, pale hand was placed over her own.

"Hey, you ok, Hime-chan?" The owner of the hand asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Kanna-chan," Orihime replied, smiling weakly at the other girl.

Kanna Toshimi was a thin, small, pale girl with blonde hair that was chopped at her shoulders. Her eyes were a soft, hazelnut brown that flickered in the sunlight. Most people mistook her for a ghost, since she always wore white clothing. Today, she was wearing a simple white dress with white buttons. A messenger bag hung over her shoulder. A frown decorated her face as she looked at her friend, unconvinced.

"You're sure, Orihime? You've been like this ever since school started three months ago."

'_That's right,'_ Orihime thought. _'I'm in college, aren't I? It's been three years since we fought Aizen…three years…'_

It had been three years since the Winter War, and three years since they had fought Aizen. While they had been unable to kidnap or kill him, they had defeated his army and sent the three captains turned traitors into hiding. After the fights had stopped, everything had changed. Ichigo had chosen to follow Rukia back to the Seireitei, becoming the new captain of the Fifth Division. Urahara and Yoruichi had gone back as well, taking Tessai, Jinta and Ururu with them. Uryu had been accepted into a top university overseas. Chad had moved to Mexico. And Tatsuki had moved away as well, leaving Orihime alone.

Then she had been accepted into Ryukotsu University, a university that was two hours away from Karakura Town. When she had arrived there, she had met her roommate, Kanna Toshimi. Kanna had been a quiet yet assertive girl. It had been easy to become friends with her. When Orihimie was with her, it was almost as if she wasn't alone. However, she couldn't help but think about her old friends every once in awhile, especially Ichigo.

"Orihime? Orihime! You're doing it again. Are you sure you're fine?" Kanna frowned even deeper.

Although she had known Orihime for only three months, she had become rather close to the girl. She was her only friend, after all. Unlike Orihime, Kanna had never had any real friends. The closest she had to one was the man that had lived next door to her. But he had died awhile ago. She had been thrilled when she met Orihime, quickly becoming close to the female. It bothered her greatly whenever Orihime blanked out.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just thinking," Orihime said. "I'm fine, honest!"

"Alright, if you say so. Hey, we have next week off, right? Let's go visit your home town!" Kanna suggested with a smile.

Orihime's eyes widened and she froze. Go back to Karakura? The thought had never struck her before.. She had never once believed she would go back to Karakura, or even thought she could. There was nothing left there for her, so she had never planned to return.

"Ah, did I say something wrong?" Kanna inquired.

"No, it's just…none of my friends are there, they all moved away. So…why go back?"

"Well, I suppose….I supposed Kanna-chan just wants to see where Hime-chan grew up!"

"Really? Well…I suppose…we've got nothing better to do…"

"Great! It's settled then! Monday we'll drive down there and spend the week!"

"Yeah…"

Orihime smiled faintly for Kanna's sake, glancing down at the ground as the other female turned her back to her, searching for a book. She wondered if Karakura had changed at all, and if it had, where did it leave her? She guessed that Ichigo's father would still be in Karakura, if nothing else. But in truth, she didn't want to go back. It hurt too much, being there and remembering her friends when she was never going to see them again, never going to see _him_ again.

'_**Do you remember that day, Kanna? If you weren't there, I think I would have let my tears spill over. But you were there, Kanna. You were there, with your soft smile. But, you couldn't always be there could you, Kanna? I still remember thinking in the back of my mind that one day you would have to leave too. I dreaded that day…'**_


	2. Hollow Attack

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

_'I can still remember the look on your face when we reached my old school. You looked almost happy. Yet, I couldn't imagain what would happen next. I'm so sorry Kanna...this was all my fault...'___

"Wow, you really used to go to school here?" Kanna asked.

They were standing outside of Karakura High. It had taken them two and a half hours to drive here, and Orihime had slept through most of it. After abandoning Kanna's car outside of her old home, the two women had walked to Karakura High so Orihime could show Kanna where she had attended school.

"Yeah," Orihime said.

She couldn't help but stare at Kanna. The light blonde hair reflected the sunlight. Instead of wearing white, she had chosen to wear a light blue dress instead. 'She looks nice,' Orihime thought. It was a good thing school was out, having other people around would have ruined the moment.

"It's so...quaint! My school was just this huge thing. You could barely find your way around it. Sometimes, I'd get dizzy, just looking up at the roof..." Kanna murmured in a hushed voice.

Orihime looked at the school, tilting her head up to the sky. "It must have been tall..."

"I'm glad you brought me here, Hime-chan."

"Hm? Why?"

"Because, I feel like, even though we're so close, I barely know you at all. Being here, where you lived, I feel just a little bit closer to you. Thank you, Hime."

"You're welcome, Kanna-chan."

For a moment, everything was peaceful. Orihime smiled as she tilted her head down. Thinking about the next few years she'd get to spend with Kanna, her eyes slipped shut. It was easy to imagain always being with Kanna.

"Or-ORIHIME! Move!"

Orihime's eyes snapped open and she tilted her head up, just as Kanna shoved her. Staring at her friend as she fell, her eyes widened even more. Right behind where she had stood moments before, a Hollow stood, poised to swipe a claw.

"KANNA!"

Unable to move out of the way in time, Kanna was struck by the attack meant for Orihime. Her small body was tossed aside, crashing into the wall of the school and sliding down it slowly.

Orihime struggled to her feet. "I reject!"

The Hollow gave a cry as it vanished, destroyed by Orihime. Breathing heavily, she ran over to her friend's still form. A gasp escaped her lips before she managed to cover her mouth.

A thin line of blood trailed down Kanna's parted lips. Normally a soft, pink color, those lips were painted red by the blood. Her skin was even paler than normal, a ghostly white. Her dress had been shredded and her stomach ripped open by the Hollow. Even so, her eyes had not closed and were now misted over and glassy.

"No...Kanna-chan..." Orihime cried.

She never saw the dead Hollow's mate, right behind her and ready to strike.

_'You shouldn't have thanked me Kanna. It was because of me that you died. I'm just glad that I was able to die with you. Even in death, you were still beautiful...'_

_--_

Sorry this chapter is so short. I wrote it while at work. The next chapter should be longer. I'd like to thank everyone who added this story to their favorites and alert lists. Please, write me a review telling me what you think. Thank you!


End file.
